Not Alone Anymore
by CuteCanadianTomBoy
Summary: Matthew imagined a world where there was no violence, and everyone was kind. He was even the hero in the some of the stories he made up for the world! But it turns out nothing is like he imagined. Literally. When his imaginary world suddenly becomes real what is a shy and scared teenager to do?


Matthew sighed as Alfred, his stubborn twin, fought with their fathers. Arthur and Francis fought back and eventually the fight grew from raised voices to curses and fists flying. Matthew curled in closer to himself. He had never liked fighting and didn't really know what to do when his family started to throw punches at one another. He started to breath deeply and went to the place he made as a child as an escape for when ever one of his fathers- or both, would come home drunk.

It was an imaginary world he made at the young age of 5, which he called Shuren. The vivid green grass rolled over hills, some areas were inhabited, others were not. Some places had sand and sea and others snow and ice. The places that his imaginary people lived in, he put into great detail. In the world were 4 mainland's, each ruled by a different fair and just King or Queen. All kingdoms were at peace with one another and no one ever fought.

The first land he had thought of he called Escara. A lush land filled with woods. The woods held not only people, but animals and fae like creatures. The kingdom was ruled by a kind but stubborn old man called Romulus. But most people called him King Rome, if they were close to him. While, yes he had ruled for many years, he didn't look a day over 30.

He had short brown hair, along with hazel eyes that lit up like embers when he smiled. He had two Grandsons. Feliciano and Lovino, Feliciano was the younger of the two and much less likely to be the next in line to rule as he was, to put it simply, an airhead. The other brother, Lovino, was kind but easily embarrassed and ended up saying things he didn't mean too. He also had a temper that matched Matthews brother.

Searn was a kingdom with a large population who made their dwelling out by the sea. The land was boxed in on 3 out of four sides by a large vast sea that seemed to stretch forever and ever. The people of Searn loved the sea and everything in it, they lived and thrived off the vast blue.

The main trade was fish and many tourist came to see the beautiful mass of land that was pocketed by the sea. The Queen, a bubbly and kind young woman named Elizabeta. She works along side her people and never stops helping her people anyway she can.

In Flaresn sand and heat ruled. The people there were very religious, the Queen was also, her name is Joan. Joan built her kingdom up from the ground up. Until she took control of the land there were many fight over land and people were killed frequently. Having enough of it she made a small formal government with the help of the king of Escara, which is the closest land to Flaresn. The people are very close with one another and are very friendly.

Dairen was a kingdom built long ago with the help of Fae. The Fae used their magic to hollow out a large section of a mountain and make it habitable to humans and Fae alike. The king of Dairen was a Fae who had helped create the land, he is called Aldrich. He is a stern but fair man who doesn't go easy on people who deserve punishment. Even if it is his own children. He has no wife, but does have two half-fae children, Gilbert and Ludwig.

Matthew blushed a little bit. He had made this world to hide from the real world when he didn't want to be here. And what's the point of making a world of your own if you can't be a character? Matthew had imagined Gilbert to be the perfect gentleman- or well not perfect, because no one was perfect, but it was better than anyone would treat him in real life. Matthews character was almost the same as he was- physically anyway. They had the same name, but the Matthew in Shuren was brave and out going and everything Matthew wasn't.

He shook his head when the voices down stairs got much too loud. He grabbed his phone and earbuds and laid down on the bed. He put the device in his ears and played his whole playlist of over 236 songs. He closed his eyes and willed himself away from this world and to another. To one full of magic and peace and love.

Only to come back to one filled with anger, hate and war. He thought sadly.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" The cloaked figure said angrily at the fae he had captured and promised to release if the creature did this for him.

"This takes time to complete! Especially when it is done on the spot and against ones will!" The fae growled out angrily, blond hair fell in front of its other worldly beautiful face. The figure just tsked and watched as the thing moved around in front of him, using magic to create a portal to another world.

"If you don't find him soon I'll kill you and move on to other faes." He spoke harshly but waited none the less. After waiting an hour or so the fae spoke.

"Found him." The area around them exploded with bright light and the men fell to the ground with the force of the magic. It was a physical force on them, pushing them down, down and down until the looked at a different world.

The figure slowly got up and looked over at the passed out male next to him. "Perfect." He smiled and looked around the dark forest which smelled much different from his own. "Now I can do what I must to ensure Ivan conquers Shuren." Yao pulled back his hood and looked back at the blond male still passed out behind him.

"Pitful, can't even take this much before his magic is drained." Yao flicked his hand and a small fire combusted into existence. "Better. Now lets see where that boy is."

* * *

Matthew woke up and stared at the ceiling. "Another day, another dollar." He sighed and got ready for school, taking a shower and brushing his teeth in the restroom before changing into a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and left his room before taking a right in the hallway. He made it to Alfreds door and knocked on it," Come on Alfred, time to head to school!" Matthew heard Alfred groan from inside.

"Augh. F-five more minutes Mattie..." His voice came out slurred with sleep. Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Ugh! Alfred!" He banged on the door," We don't have five minutes!" Alfred groaned and opened the door, wearing pants but missing a shirt. His blond hair was matted and pointing in different directions thanks to sleep.

"Fine! Fine- just give me a few to get ready. It's not like we have to walk that long to get to school." Matthew nodded and turned toward the stairs.

He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the marble counter top and nibbled on it while he waited on Alfred to head down. Francis came into the room, long hair seeming to defy gravity and going up in many directions.

"Ah- Mon enfant! Je suis vraiment désolé pour la nuit dernière." He said as he walked toward the stove and pulled his blond hair into a pony tail.

Matthew smiled a little. When his fathers weren't drunk they were great to be around. Francis cooked, worked as an author and loved both Alfred and Matthew deeply. The same can be said for Arthur. He was a hard worker as a president at an international company, kind and loved his family.

"C'est bien. Je suis adore vous papa." Matthew said as the older man gave him a hug. Alfred ran down the stairs, backpack swinging behind him.

"Come on Mattie! I've got to be there early, Kiku is meeting me at the auditorium so we can study before first period." He rushed to Francis, last nights yelling forgotten.

"See you Papa. Come on Matt!" He said and grabbed his younger brothers hand, pulling him along.

"Avoir Papa!" Matthew yelled to him as Alfred dragged him about. They rush to the bus stop that is a around half mile away right next to the public library.

"Come on Mattie! the bus is going to get at the stop any second!" He yelled as they rushed down the barren sidewalk. Matthew rolled his eyes but kept running with Alfred.

"Come on Al, if you had gotten up earlier, we wouldn't be running like this!' He hissed out as he was starting to lose his breath. they made it to the stop as the bus was rounding the corner in the distance. On the bus bench was a small hooded male with his head down cast. Alfred looked warily at the hooded man, and tried to subtly slide Matthew behind him. Just incase. Matthew on the other hand was curious. The man, while yes he did look suspicious, he felt...familiar? Something about him seemed different from normal people. Matthew shook his head, now he was just being crazy.

 _'I wonder if he's new around here. Does he know the bus is for students only?'_ Matthew didn't spot any bag for books or the likes on the man. Being the kind soul he was, he asked the man a simple enough question as the bus drove toward them.

"Are you new around here? Can I help you with something if you are?" He gave a kind smile to the man who only looked at him for a moment in silence. The bus was practically right behind the group of three. The large gears could be head switching, turning in rapid motions as it headed toward them only a few seconds away.

"Yes, you can. I was wondering," He man spoke as he stood from the bench and held a hand out toward Matthew palm facing the blond. "Can you disappear for me?" a gust of wind came out of nowhere and sent Matthew sprawling out into the road. He sat there confused for a moment, everything going in slow motion. Alfred had a look of horror and anger on his face and the mans hood had fallen down to revel a smiling man with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail that wrapped around his neck and rested on his shoulder. Matthew heard the bus at such a close distance he thought the bus was right on top of him. He turned his head a bit and saw a blinding light, _'Oh merde'_ he was all he could think of before the light expanded and became all he could see.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you liked chapter 1, I know its boring , sorry! ^*^

The French used in this chapter is thanks to my limited knowledgeand Google. Thank you google.

Ah- Mon enfant! Je suis vraiment désolé pour la nuit dernière -My baby! I'm so sorry about last night

C'est bien. Je suis adore vous papa-its ok. I love you papa

Avior papa-Goodbye papa

Oh merde -Oh, shit.


End file.
